Broly (Dragon Ball Super)
Broly is the titular main antagonist of the Dragon Ball Super movie Dragon Ball Super: Broly. He is a powerful Saiyan warrior working for the Frieza Force while used as a weapon to his father, Paragus, to get his revenge on Vegeta for isolating them on a distant planet by owning even more talent than King Vegeta's son. He is based of the character Broly from the Dragon Ball Z movie Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, whom Akira Toriyama decided to induct into Super proper due to his popularity. He was voiced by Bin Shimada in the Japanese version and Vic Mignogna in the English version. History Past Broly was born around the same time as Goku and Vegeta to Paragus, a trusted lieutenant of King Vegeta. Broly was born as the Legendary Super Saiyan of Universe 7, a Saiyan warrior of tremendous power that appeared once every thousand years (with his Universe 6 counterpart being Kale). Because of his heritage, Broly was born with a power level of 10,000, King Vegeta, jealous of Broly's power level being greater than his son but not willing to waste such potential, sent him away to a frontier planet. In one incident, Paragus removed Broly's tail because whenever he transformed he lost control. Paragus also invented a collar to use to keep Broly in submission and from acting out by electrocuting him. ''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' Some time later, Broly, all grown up, and his father were discovered by a platoon of soldiers of the Galactic Frieza Army. Taking an interest in the Saiyan, Frieza formed an alliance with Broly's father in order to use Broly to defeat Goku and Vegeta. Later, as Goku and Vegeta were gathering the Dragon Balls, Frieza's forces arrive at Earth and prepare to attack them. After the two obtained the final Dragon Ball, Frieza's forces land and Broly, with his father's permission, rushes towards Vegeta and begins fighting him. While Broly is able to overpower Vegeta at first, he finds himself outmatched when Vegeta goes Super Saiyan and beats him down. However, Vegeta's transformation only causes Broly to grow stronger and enter his "Wrathful" form. In his "Wrathful" form, Broly is able to easily make short of Vegeta, prompting Goku to step in and take Vegeta's place in fighting Broly. Despite Goku not being tired out like Vegeta, he is initially unable to stand up to Broly's tremendous strength and rage, at least until he goes Super Saiyan Blue. With Goku now the stronger one in the fight, Paragus fears that Broly is done for. However, remembering how killing Krillin caused Goku to go Super Saiyan for the first time, Frieza kills Paragus and calls out to Broly with feigned distress over his father's death. His father dead, Broly explodes in grief and rage and goes Super Saiyan, increasing his already incredibly immense power to new heights. Going berserk, Broly begins attacking anything in his path and eventually turns his sights on Frieza, causing the tyrant to panic and reluctantly team up with Goku and Vegeta to fight him. Throughout the fight, Goku realised tha Broly was not a bad guy, only fighting them because his unique power was affecting his mental state. While Frieza became Golden Frieza to hold Broly off, whose power had severly taken it's toll on him and was now attacking everything in his path. Goku and Vegeta fuse to become Gogeta and soon after join the fight too. The power radiating off Gogeta and Broly's fight temporarily shatters reality and lands them in another dimension full of odd landscapes of colors. Going into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, Broly fought Gogeta in a climactic battle but was ultimately overpowered by the fused Saiyan, who had gone into his Super Saiyan Blue form. However, before Gogeta can finish a terrified Broly off, Cheelai uses the Dragon Balls to wish for Broly to be sent back to Planet Vampa, teleporting Broly away just before he could be hit with Gogeta's Kamehameha. Back on Planet Vampa, Broly is reverted to his base form and is scared and disoriented about what happened. Three days later, it's shown that Cheelai and Remo have quit the Frieza Force and moved to Planet Vampa with Broly. When they go to check up on Broly to see how he's doing, Goku appears to the planet to deliver Broly some food and also give him a Senzu bean to help him recover. When questioned by Cheelai and Remo, Goku reveals that he thought he was strong but Broly was much stronger, perhaps even stronger than Beerus himself. Before departing, Goku offers Broly the opportunity to become a sparring partner and the Legendary Super Saiyan agrees with a smile, having finally found peace. However, Broly is unaware that Frieza is secretly planning to give him the same opportunity in the future of becoming his sparring partner. Personality This version of Broly is far different from his original incarnation. Whereas the original was an utterly violent, sadistic and purely evil monster, this version is soft hearted and gentle, a trait extremely rare in Saiyans. But due to his father's enslavement and isolated life (with his first and only friend having been driven off by his father), Broly did have trouble interacting with others. Broly was shown to be fiercly protective of Cheelai and Remo, and was willing to protect them, as shown when they were harassed by a Frieza Force soldier, despite a warning from Paragus of consquences, and later on when Goku arrived after their battle. A key difference between this Broly and the original was their relationship with Paragus. While the original Broly took a sadistic enjoyment in torturing Paragus even at a young age and later was shown laughing maniacally while crushing him to death, this version truly cared for him and showed grief and rage when Paragus was murdered by Frieza, allowing him to become Super Saiyan. Another key difference to note is that this Broly was capable of showing fear, while the original always showed rage, sadism and frustration but never anything else. This was shown when about to be killed by Gogeta, Broly was terrified and even after being saved and transported to Planet Vampa, still showed signs of fear from the near death experience. The key difference between this Broly and the original is their relationship with Goku/Kakarot. While the original despised Goku for disturbing him when they were infants and wanted nothing more in the universe than to murder him, this version only fought against him because Paragus forced him to. When they encounter each other again on Planet Vampa, Broly is cautious at first but when Goku reveals why he visited him (bringing supplies and offering to be sparring partners), Broly accepts with a smile and agrees, something the original would never have done. Gallery Newbrolybaseform.png SuperBroly4.png DBS Broly main.jpg Brolyvsgoku.png Brolyvsfrieza.png Newbrolyfighting.png Newbrolyattacks.png 1531784722-Kanba.jpg featured-dbsuperbrolyt3.jpg Broly_LSSJ.png Trivia *Like his original counterpart, Broly's name is a pun on the vegetable broccoli. *Unlike the original Broly, this version did not possess his alternate self's hatred of Goku/Kakarot, even becoming sparring partners when they met after their battle. *Perhaps done intentionally, while the original Broly dressed as royalty and in his base form, had a disarming personality. This Broly has a more savage appearance, which is ironic considering while the original was a bloodthirsty and irredeemable monster, this version is soft-hearted and gentle. *Like his original counterpart, Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan of Universe 7, though the power and potential the form gives him is immensly greater than the original. *This Broly is described as what the original would have been like if he was not traumatized by being skewered by a dagger through his heart on the day he was born, along with surviving the destruction of Planet Vegeta and has a relatively more peaceful life, instead of one travelling the universe and destroying many planets or a whole galaxy. This results in him being soft-hearted and gentle in contrast to this original counterpart. Furthermore, because he was spared of the trauma his counterpart had, he developed a more sane personality, although one with little to no social skills. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Humanoid Category:Enforcer Category:Barbarian Category:Lycanthropes Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:Pawns Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Imprisoned Category:Protective Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Envious Category:Insecure Category:Outcast Category:Necessary Evil Category:Parody/Homage Category:Titular Category:Villains by Proxy Category:One-Man Army Category:Mentally Ill Category:Scapegoat Category:Friend of the hero Category:Martial Artists Category:Elementals Category:Protagonists Category:Supervillains